The present application relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program, and is suitable for use with, for example, a case in which a three-dimensional image is presented.
A technique is available in which an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye having a parallax therebetween are alternately given to the eyes of the observer to present a three-dimensional image to the observer (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-117362 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-193409). With the present technique, a person in a video image can look three-dimensionally, and therefore, the reality is enhanced.